Eclipse
by Laurelin-the-Golden
Summary: Two children are hidden in bark to protect them from the greatest evil. But what happens when their prison can be broken? What will become of Laurelin and Telperion? Please R/R and if i get enough reviews then I'll continue...*PROLOGUE UP*


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of this story…which is in no means accurate. All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien or whoever owns them now that he's dead [R.I.P. :'( ]  
  
  
  
[A/N: This is the prologue guys. It'll be told in 3rd person but the rest will be told in 1st person. It might be confusing so I am apologizing profusely ahead of time. I'll try my best at making it not so confusing to you. Oh! Keep in mind that I have NOT read the Silmarillion so if I'm going against anything that is written in it I'm so sorry. I'm also making up a few things so please don't judge on the total accuracy of the writing but on the story line itself. Other than that if you don't know who any of the people are in this story I'm sorry, but I have no time to explain right now. You could email me at jen_perri@hotmail.com if you have any questions about the characters, or the story in general. NO FLAMES!!! This is my first serious LotR fan fic so please be gentle. Well without further adu, may I present the PROLOGUE to ECLIPSE…]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The baby looked up from her crib. Flowers, lace and berries surrounded her bed, and though she could not see the colours they were beautiful. A woman walked in and the baby recognized her as "Mother". Mother was beautiful. Stars littered her hair and she walked so gracefully that it seemed to all around her that she flowed. Her name was Varda. She was the sky, and the stars. But her baby was the sun. Not only to Varda herself, but to all who beheld her. A light shone from the crib. Greater than any light that had come to the land of the Valar. All whose hearts came near her were lightened, and all whose faces came close to her smiled. She was Laurelin the Golden. Daughter to Varda and Manwë, the greatest of all Valar…except one. He walked in. Strong and proud. Melkor. Laurelin looked up at him and smiled but he did not return the favor, for his heart was already hardening and he was gaining followers throughout the Maiar. But a little baby could know nothing of these deeds, and so our story turns not to her but to her brother…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Telperion slept as the day crept on and woke only when he was hungry. His father sat with him. Manwë, Lord of the Valar. He was the keeper of all things, the sky and the earth. Telperion woke suddenly out of need of his mother. And she was there. The beautiful face of the stars. Varda lifted up Telperion and hope filled her heart-for this was the gift of the baby. Unlike his sister he did not bring happiness to those around him, but instead, he brought hope, courage and strength. He was bright, and he shone like his sister. The second light of the land. He rested in his mother's arms for minutes until the crying of Laurelin broke the silence. He was slowly put back into his crib. He watched as his mother left to tend to his sister and when a strange man walked in. Telperion did not like the feel of this man, and as he grew up the feeling of hatred grew even greater in Telperion's heart. The man was the same man who had visited Laurelin. The one who had made her cry. Melkor. He lowered his face down to the baby and smirked. "Well, If I'm going to take over this land, I suppose I'll have to get rid of YOU. You and you're annoying twin sister. The light of the Valar WILL be diminished!" Without another word Melkor walked out of the nursery and was never spotted there again. Telperion started to cry. He felt unsafe with this visitor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the years passed, the two children grew and flourished. They were wise beyond their years, kind and gentle. Laurelin was more beautiful than the sun itself, and Telperion more handsome than the light of the moon. Wherever they walked light came to the lands. A white, dazzling light, that brought beauty and color to the world. They were honored beyond even that of their parents. And all seemed well, except for the brooding danger in their hearts. Except for the darkness and the fear of that man. The one who did not succumb to their happiness and their courage. The one who was not affected by their light. Melkor.  
  
[A/N: Ok I know this is short…and I know you're probably like…well that was a bad ending… but I have no time at the moment to write the first chapter. I promise I'll do it as soon as possible. So Please Review. Tell me what you think of the idea so far (even though it was really short). Did you like it? I promise it'll be better and longer in the future. Well Till next time -Laurelin] 


End file.
